This invention relates to openers for beverage containers and more particularly to an opener for both crown caps and tab-top cans in combination with a holder for a cigarette lighter.
Various designs for bottle openers adapted to open crown caps are known, having evolved with the crown cap industry. They have combined with other items for convenience. The combination of a crown cap bottle opener with an internal hollow chamber for removably containing a disposable lighter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,827 issued 2/17/87 to Karuzas. It employs an oval tubular body with a shaped notch for engaging the crown cap. Karuzas provides a review of related patents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,920 issued 12/7/82 to Zanni and U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,223 issued 2/15/83 to Miller. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,653 issued 2/11/86 to Becker and U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,344 issued 12/24/85 to Kietaibl disclose a lighter with hook attached for bottle cap opening. Although the art of combination openers and lighters is crowded, there is not available a device that combines a lighter holder with a crown cap opener that is fast and easy to use and that will also open tab top cans with an easy motion. Such devices will find favor with volume users such as bartenders only if they are easy to operate, durable, and inexpensive. Crown cap openers are of two general types. The hook type has a notch above a hook that bends up the side of the cap and requires considerable force. The loop type has a large aperture at the end of a handle. The side of the aperture nearest the handle has a flat projection that fits under the edge of the cap. The side of the aperture farthest from the handle rests upon the farther side of the cap and acts as a fulcrum when the handle is raised. This type is much easier to use. Although tab-top cans are made for opening without tools, this only applies to occasional use. A bartender needs a device that has a flat, small tongue that will slide easily beneath the tab and a means of engaging the tab after it is lifted by the tongue to lower it again after the can is opened.